Illuminated
by little akary
Summary: Après avoir passé la porte de la vérité pour ramener son frère, Edward arrive dans un nouveau monde. En partir sera beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il aurait pensé... ou voulu.


Alors voilà je suis tombée sur illuminated de hurts et honnêtement...je suis tombée amoureuse de cette musique, je ne pouvais qu'écrire dessus et bien sûr mon imagination s'est enflammée pour finalement écrire ça... C'est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Alors oui, pour les puristes, j'ai reprit l'univers de la première saison de FMa ça collait mieux à l'idée que j'avais en tête mais en soit ça ne change rien à l'histoire puisque tout ou presque se passe à la congrégation de l'ombre.

J'espère aussi que vous ne serez pas trop déprimé à la fin de cette histoire, j'avoue que perso j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je torture autant un de mes personnages. Je peux vous dire qu'Ed n'a vraiment pas la belle vie ici, alors si vous êtes un sadique dans l'âme ou que vous voulez pleurer à chaude larmes et bien venez faire un petit tour ici.

Sur ce bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

><p>Edward ouvrit les yeux surpris. Il regarda autour de lui avec autant de crainte que de curiosité mais tout semblait normal. Il était dans une sorte de chambre, installé sur un lit. Tout était normal… ou presque. N'était-il pas sensé mourir ? Par réflexe il toucha son corps, celui-ci semblait bien réel. L'automail de son bras avait même quelques ratés. Rien de vraiment inquiétant mais qu'il faudrait rapidement traiter quand même. Après tout il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ici. En fait il ne savait même pas où il était ici, après tout il venait tout de même de passer la porte de la vérité. Il pouvait donc être parti n'importe où. Même s'il semblait avoir été recueillit… d'ailleurs qui l'avait recueillit, il n'y avait personne ici. Sa seconde pensée fut alors pour Al. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa respiration se faisait plus désordonnée. Comment allait son frère ? Etait-il de retour ? Avait-il survécu ? Avait-il retrouvé son corps ? C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait tous ces sacrifices, il n'en regrettait aucun mais espérait vraiment que cela ait été efficace au moins. Le blondinet se laissa retomber et cacha ses yeux d'un de ses bras en serrant les dents. Il ne regrettait rien et pourtant c'était douloureux, il savait qu'il ne reverrait certainement jamais son frère, ni Winry, ni mamie Pinako… ni personne d'Amestris. Alors bien qu'il aurait voulu les retenir ses larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Ed n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort mais tout le stresse qu'il avait accumulé lors de son dernier affrontement avec Envy avait besoin de s'évacuer. Est-ce que Rose avait réussi à s'échapper ? Est-ce que Al allait bien ? Est-ce que le colonel avait réussi ? Les questions tournaient en boucle il ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter. Il le savait mais n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'il n'aurait en fait jamais les réponses. Il était maintenant dans un monde qui ne devait rien avoir en commun avec le sien, un monde où il serait seul, un monde où il n'avait pas sa place…<p>

Du bruissement se fit alors entendre. Ed se redressa vivement ses dernières larmes rapidement séchées. Peu importe qu'il n'ait pas sa place ici il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir. Il voulait vivre, peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était qu'une infirmière qui rentrait dans la salle. Cette dernière fit les gros yeux et ressortit rapidement de la salle. Faisait-il si peur que ça ? Edward se tâta de nouveau, il ne semblait avoir aucune blessure, ses cheveux étaient détachés et il ne portait qu'une chemise d'hôpital. Il se rendit compte alors que son diagnostique était aussi chaotique que ses pensés. Une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce. C'était une infirmière aussi mais semblait plus haut gradée.

« Comment te sens-tu jeune homme ?

-Euh… bien.

-Tu es sûr ? Si tu as mal quelque part il faut me le dire, je suis là pour ça.

-Non, vraiment, je n'ai mal nulle part.

-Bien tant mieux.

-Laissez-moi passer ! »

Edward vit le visage de l'infirmière s'obscurcir. Ca ne voulait certainement rien dire de bon, qu'est-ce qui allait lui tomber dessus encore ? Il vit alors un homme imposant rentrer dans la petite pièce. Un regard perçant se posa sur lui. Bien sûr il lui rendit ce regard mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait encore rien fait dans ce monde qu'il sache.

« Veuillez vous présenter.

-La politesse veut qu'on se présente avant de demander son nom à quelqu'un.

-Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, jeune homme. Ceci est un ordre.

-Et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. »

L'homme tiqua alors que l'infirmière semblait satisfaite. Edward croisa les bras, il n'était pas prêt à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Peu importait où il était et ce qu'il se passait. Cependant il voulait tout de même des renseignements lui aussi, alors après avoir imposé sa ligne de conduite il voulu bien avouer.

« Edward Elric. On est où là ?

-Ne jouez pas au plus malin monsieur Elric. Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? »

Ed grimaça, comment pouvait-il expliquer ça ? Il passerait pour un fou, en plus du criminel qu'il semblait déjà être à voir la tête de son interlocuteur. Aucun mensonge plausible ne lui arrivait non plus en tête. De toute façon il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait traversé la porte.

« Je n'en sais rien.

-Vous pensez réellement qu'un tel mensonge va marcher ?

-C'est pourtant la vérité.

-On n'entre pas ici comme dans un moulin.

-Puisque je vous dis que j'ai aucune idée d'où on est.

-Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici, grogna la femme de la pièce d'un air sombre. Je vous prierai de faire moins de bruit. De plus vous devez en référer au superviseur avant de faire subir un interrogatoire à ce jeune homme.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre.

-Je suis d'accord allons voir ce superviseur.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, intercepta l'infirmière. Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes en mesure de marcher. »

Ed fit la moue. Il gigota alors dans son lit sous le regard des deux adultes. Remua ses automails, il y avait quelques ratés aussi dans celui de sa jambe mais pour un simple déplacement ça devrait suffire. Alors il souleva sa couverture et se mit sur ses jambes.

« Tout va bien, allons-y.

-Mais…

-Nous y allons. »

_Time waits for no one (Le temps n'attend personne)_

_So do you want to waste some time, (Donc, veux-tu perdre un peu de temps,)_

_Oh, oh tonight? (Oh, Oh ce soir ?)_

_Don't be afraid of tomorrow,__ (N'ai pas peur de demain,)_

_Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight. __(Il te suffit de prendre ma main, Je ferai que ce soit tellement mieux ce soir)_

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici. Il suivit alors l'homme à travers un dédalle de couloir avant de s'arrêter devant un bureau précis. Ils entrèrent sans frapper, son accompagnateur semblait être quelqu'un d'important ici. Assez pour interrompre une réunion apparemment. Le regard doré sonda la pièce et s'accrocha quelques secondes sur ses occupants. Celui qui devait être le superviseur derrière un bureau en tenue de scientifique. Ed eut un sourire nostalgique, l'homme lui faisant penser à Hugues. Un autre type qui semblait aussi coincé que son accompagnateur debout derrière un sofa sur lequel était assit deux jeunes hommes et une femme en manteau noir. Ed resta quelques secondes de plus sur l'un d'entre eux. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, l'or et l'argent communiquant avant que leur attention soit attirée par celui qui devait être le superviseur.

« Oh je vois qu'il est réveillé.

-De toute évidence.

-Très bien, je lirai le reste dans votre rapport. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Les quatre autres quittèrent donc la pièce, non sans un dernier regard. La sensation était extrêmement étrange mais Edward ne savait pas pourquoi. Sur le moment il avait eu envie de les retenir. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais il aurait voulu qu'ils restent. L'attention se centra ensuite sur lui, bien sûr cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment outre mesure mais il y avait quand même plus agréable comme sensation.

« Je suis content de voir que tu ailles bien. Je suis Komui Lee.

-Edward Elric, répondit-il sans aucune difficulté.

-Très bien je vois que vous êtes en mesure de faire parler ce jeune arrogant superviseur. Je n'ai pu lui tirer une information.

-Je ne vois pas qui pourrait avoir envie de répondre à vos questions.

-Ma, ma Edward-kun. Nous t'avons trouvé dans le parc entourant ce bâtiment. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répéta le blondinet. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis arrivé ici.

-Cela me paraît fortement improbable que tu sois arrivé ici par hasard, reprit doucement Komui. Ce bâtiment ainsi que ses alentours sont assez spéciaux, n'importe qui ne peut pas arriver là. »

Ah… Edward commençait à comprendre le problème. Son manque de chance flagrant l'aurait suivi même à travers la porte apparemment. Il eut un petit soupire et se frotta les cheveux.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes.

-Tu as atterrit à la congrégation de l'ombre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

-Cela ne te concerne en rien. Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance Komui.

-Il est vrai que son histoire semble suspecte, nous ne pouvons décemment pas te laisser partir.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, je veux retourner chez moi.

-Je comprends, mais vois-tu ce n'est pas vraiment possible…

-Alors dites-moi au moins où je me trouve, exigea Ed qui réfléchit le plus rapidement possible.

-J'exige que ce petit soit mis au cageot jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, il est encore mineur, se récria Komui.

-Vous avez peut-être une meilleure idée. »

Le Superviseur sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, honnêtement Edward préférait qu'il trouve une alternative. De toute façon la solution cachot ne semblait pas convenir au dénommé Komui. Il releva finalement la tête vers l'homme qui avait accueillit Edward à l'infirmerie.

« Vous voulez qu'il soit surveillé, et bien soit je vais l'assigner à la division de Reevers. Il sera sous sa surveillance et en plus pourra les aider.

-Sous la surveillance de scientifique ? Autant le montrer la sortie tout de suite.

-Je pense que vous sous-estimez la section scientifique cher secrétaire. »

Le regard vif se tourna de nouveau vers Ed qui croisa les bras avec une mine butée. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas eu ses réponses… mais il ne pensait pas les avoir tant que le secrétaire serait dans la pièce malheureusement. Finalement celui-ci déclara :

« Très bien, cette solution est à l'essai. Si quoi que ce soit se passe mal il finira au cachot. »

_Suddenly my eyes are open, (Soudain mes yeux sont ouverts,)_

_Everything comes into focus, oh__. __(Tout est au point, Oh,)_

_We are all illuminated, (Nous sommes tous illuminés,)_

_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding. __(Les lumières brillent sur nos visages, aveuglantes)_

C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'Edward fut conduit, non plus dans les prisons du bâtiment mais dans ce que Komui appelai la section scientifique. Le superviseur parlait de tout est de rien, si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le blondinet repérait les lieux pour programmer sa prochaine fuite. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce immense dont tous les murs étaient couverts de livres. Honnêtement, si sa situation n'était pas aussi précaire, Ed se serait cru au paradis. Ils y retrouvèrent une équipe de quatre personnes. L'équipe de Reever, composée de Johnny Gill, Didi et Cash Topp. C'était donc avec eux qu'il allait passer ses prochaines journées. Au moins il ne se sentait pas trop à la ramasse par rapport aux travaux qui semblait en cours.

« Chef de section Reever j'aurais un service à vous demander.

-Non.

-Are ?

-Ma réponse est non.

-Mais vous ne savez même pas encore ce que c'est. »

Ed ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui bien sûr attira donc l'attention des autres sur sa personne. Il fit vaguement un signe de main, déjà il ne se faisait pas agresser comme avec Leverrier c'était bon signe.

« C'est le jeune homme qu'on a trouvé dehors.

-C'est tout à fait ça. Voici Edward Elric. J'aimerai que vous le gardiez avec vous quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs qu'il n'est pas un danger potentiel.

-Vous nous le confiez à nous ? s'interrogea Johnny.

-C'était soit ça, soit le cachot.

-Très bien mais sache qu'on ne tire pas au flan ici petit.

-Je suis sûr que je pourrais vous être utile. A vrai dire je m'y connais un peu en science.

-Vraiment ? demanda Komui semblant aux anges.

-Euh… oui.

-Très bien, Johnny montre-lui sur quoi nous travaillons pour le moment. »

Komui quitta la pièce peu après ça. Reever semblait beaucoup moins crédule que lui quant aux compétences d'Edward mais autant lui donner une chance. Le blondinet se pencha alors sur le dossier que lui avait fourni Johnny. Ses yeux parcouraient doucement les lignes, l'écriture d'ici n'était pas exactement la même que chez lui mais c'était tout de même compréhensible. Comme s'il déchiffrait un code alchimique en fait. Il demandait de temps en temps des informations à celui qui avait désigné comme son référant dans l'équipe. Certainement celui-ci qui avait le plus d'ancienneté ici. Dans tous les cas ses questions étaient toujours très bien accueillit et par toute la section qui commençait doucement à comprendre que le jeune homme n'avait pas mentit et qu'il s'y connaissait plutôt bien en science. Le nouveau venu allait donc pouvoir véritablement les aider dans leur recherche.

D'ailleurs plus Ed lisait le rapport plus il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il mette son nez là-dedans. Il avait tout de même les yeux bien ouvert sur sa situation. Il était bloqué dans cette congrégation mais plus il lisait plus il se disait qu'en fait il n'avait peut-être pas joué de malchance. Peut-être que ça voie de retour était ici. Tout lui laissait à croire que cette arche pourrait le faire rentrer chez lui. C'était une chance inespérée, qu'il tombe directement sur la chose dont il avait besoin. Au moment où il allait en demander plus la porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il pu alors voir entrer trois des personnes qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de Komui un peu plus tôt. La jeune femme, le coincé et le décoloré. Apparemment ils venaient apporter le café à l'équipe mais se stoppèrent en constatant sa présence. Reever les calma rapidement :

« Edward-kun travaille avec nous maintenant.

-N'est-ce pas l'individu suspect que les gardes ont trouvé dehors ? demanda le coincé.

-Je suis arrivé là totalement par hasard ! s'exclama Ed agacé.

-Cela me parait tout à fait improbable.

-Et bah faut croire que si !

-Ne fais pas attention à Link, déclara finalement le blandinet en souriant gentiment. Il aime bien avoir une explication réglementaire à tout ce qui lui pose problème. Tu veux un café ?

-Merci.

-Je suis Allen Walker.

-Edward Elric. Vous êtes aussi scientifiques ici ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

-Nous sommes des exorcistes, confia la jeune femme. Enchantée je suis Lenalee Lee.

-Des exorcistes ? demanda-t-il encore plus dubitatif. On est dans une institution religieuse ? »

Les autres firent une drôle de tête devant sa question. Apparemment ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Allen fit une petite mimique alors que le dénommé Link lui répondit :

« C'est en effet le cas.

-Du genre qui combat pour dieu ?

-Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? »

Ed serra doucement les poings, ils purent tous voir sa main trembler légèrement et son regard se faire lointain. Est-ce qu'il devait leur parler de ce qu'était réellement Dieu ? De la porte ? De la vérité ? Peut-être y avait-il une autre entité dans ce monde qui pouvait se comparer à Dieu ? Après tout il n'en savait rien. En fait la seule chose dont il était persuadé en ce moment-même était :

« Dieu n'en a rien à faire de nous. Vous aurez beau combattre pour lui, il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour vous aider, quel qu'il soit.

-Si vous parlez de lui en ces termes, cela me semble évident, rétorqua Link.

-Crois ce que tu veux. »

Le blondinet sentit alors le regard brûlant d'Allen sur lui. Il releva alors les yeux vers lui et en resta scotché. Il se revit lui-même quelques semaines auparavant. Lorsqu'Al avait été capturé. Il avait peur et en même temps il semblait déterminé. Cela lui souleva les trippes. Depuis quand avait-il perdu cette détermination ? Depuis quand était-il résigné à son sort ? Il avala rapidement sa tasse de café avant de se tourner vers les scientifiques.

« Je veux vous aider là-dessus. Où en êtes-vous resté ? »

_Swing me these sorrows(Balance moi ces tristesses,)_

_And try delusion for a while. (Et essaye l'illusion pendant quelque temps,)_

_It's such a beautiful lie. __(C'est un si beau mensonge,)_

_You've got to lose inhibition (Tu dois perdre ton inhibition,)_

_Romance your ego for a while. __(Romance ton ego pendant quelque temps,)_

_Come on, give it a try. __(Allons, donne lui une chance)_

Et il travailla d'arrache pied. La section scientifique était extrêmement contente de l'avoir avec eux. Il semblait étonnamment être celui qui mettait le plus de cœur dans ses recherches. Il passa aussi beaucoup de temps avec Allen, à partir du moment où il avait su que c'était le jeune homme qui commandait l'arche. S'il y avait une chance d'ouvrir une porte vers son monde c'était lui seul qui pourrait le faire. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie du blandinet. Alors même si ce n'était pas pour parler du travail, même si Link ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle, il aimait passer son temps avec lui. C'était compliqué avec toutes les missions qu'avaient l'exorciste mais ils trouvaient toujours du temps à partager. Apparemment Allen appréciait aussi d'être avec lui, alors autant en profiter.

« Je peux te poser une question, Ed ?

-Tu l'as déjà fait, mais je t'en permets une deuxième dans mon extrême bonté. »

Le blandinet hésita encore, ne prenant même pas en compte la boutade de l'ancien alchimiste. Ca sentait à plein nez la question piège. Ed en était sûr. Ils étaient en ce moment installés dans la chambre de l'exorciste. Ce n'était pas rare. Même s'ils changeaient de chambre des fois pour aller dans celle du blond. L'espace était plus intime et tout deux s'y sentait mieux. A vrai dire Edward s'entendait bien avec tout le monde mais n'était pas réellement à l'aise. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui le retenait dans sa relation avec les autres. Il avait construit comme un mur entre eux pour ne pas être détourné de la mission qu'il s'était fixée. Il se disait que de toute façon il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde et qu'il finirait par en partir. Il ne pouvait donc simplement pas s'attacher aux habitants d'ici. Il ne voulait pas avoir à souffrir en repartant, il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir de sa disparition. Il ne remarquait pas que ce mur ne s'était certainement pas construit entre lui et Allen. Il n'y avait en fait jamais réfléchit. Ni à celui qu'il avait mis entre lui et les autres, ni à celui qu'il n'avait jamais érigé contre le blandinet. Tout c'était fait avec un naturel déconcertant qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

Ed eut un mouvement de recule que perçu parfaitement l'exorciste. Ce dernier fit la grimace alors que le blond se reprenait. Il aurait dû s'en douter que la question finirait par sortir un jour. Tout le monde lui avait demandé comment il était arrivé ici sans jamais demander d'où il venait. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était intégré aux scientifiques ce fait s'était comme effacé. Il faisait en quelque sorte parti des murs maintenant. Comme s'il avait toujours été normal qu'il soit là. Après tout, il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas se démarquer ou sortir du lot. Il gardait pour lui la plupart des recherches qu'il faisait. Il ne renvoyait que le strict minimum pour prouver qu'il avançait mais tout le reste était uniquement là pour lui permettre de rentrer chez lui. Alors forcément on avait fini par ne plus faire attention à lui. Sauf un. Sauf Allen alors il était normal que la question vienne de lui. Pourtant le jeune homme n'était pas stupide, il avait choisi un moment tout à fait adéquat. En effet, pour une fois, Link n'était pas avec eux. Il était pour le moment en réunion et en aurait certainement encore pour un moment, voir toute la nuit. En fait le blandinet était manipulateur et ça Ed l'avait remarqué mais ne s'était jamais réellement méfié. Il aurait peut-être dû maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Tu ne me fais pas encore assez confiance pour me le dire ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau avec une petite voix.

Edward détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça parce qu'il savait que c'était parfaitement faux. Si Allen était réellement gêné alors il ne disait rien, il ne se faisait pas passer pour un martyr. Oui Ed savait bien mais n'arrivait simplement pas à y résister. L'ensemble entre la mimique et la voix du jeune homme était juste totalement démoniaque.

« Est-ce que tu y croirais seulement ? finit-il par demander sentant qu'il lâchait prise.

-Avec tout ce que j'ai vu ici j'aurais du mal à ne pas le faire.

-C'est pas faux, remarqua-t-il à contrecœur.

-Ca te dérange tant que ça de me le dire ?

-Je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler. »

Allen hocha de la tête et serra doucement l'oreiller qu'il avait entre les bras. Ed eut un petit soupire et recula sa tête pour qu'elle vienne toucher le mur. Voilà le Allen réellement gêné. Il se disait que finalement c'était peut-être même pire comme ça. Lui-même ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi faire. Un silence gêné se posa sur la pièce et finalement Edward lâcha en premier.

« J'habitais à Amestris. »

Le silence suivant fut beaucoup moins gêné mais le blond ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. Maintenant totalement détaillé par Allen. Le maudit posa doucement une main sur l'automail de sa jambe. Ed se sentit frissonner tout le long de sa colonne vertébral et une douce chaleur le parcouru. Son regard toujours bloqué sur celui de l'exorciste. Bon sang que se passait-il dans cette chambre ? Allen était au courant pour ses automails ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour les cacher.

« C'est dans quel pays ?

-Amestris est le pays, avoua-t-il.

-Je ne connais pas de pays s'appelant comme ça.

-C'est normal… Je… ne suis pas de ce monde. »

Allen aurait pu réagir de beaucoup de façon différente à cette révélation, il sembla en tout cas le croire. Son regard restait fixé sur lui mais la main sur sa jambe se retira doucement. La chaleur partie avec cette main. Ed aurait bien fait savoir son mécontentement mais préféra rester muet. Ce n'était pas le moment de dire n'importe quoi.

« Alors ton travail sur l'arche ?

-J'aimerai rentrer chez moi.

-Bien sûr. »

Le blandinet sourit doucement, comme il en avait l'habitude et pourtant Ed en eut la gorge serré. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aimait pas le froid qui s'était posé sur la pièce. Il n'aimait pas le silence qui venait de les recouvrir. Après tout il connaissait Allen, il avait bien conscience de sa capacité à mentir. Pourtant il n'ajouta rien parce qu'Allen souriait et qu'il voulait au moins garder l'illusion que tout allait toujours bien entre eux. Peut-être était-ce ça depuis le début après tout.

« Peut-être que je suis dans une illusion, ou un rêve. »

Allen ne répondit rien, de toute façon il n'en eut pas le temps. On toqua à sa porte. Alors l'exorciste délaissa son coussin pour aller ouvrir. Une nouvelle mission l'attendait. Edward se leva donc pour le laisser se préparer. Il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il entendit.

« Tu penses que je suis un rêve ? »

Sa main se crispa, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le bois de la porte. Depuis quand était il aussi faible ? Il ne réussit pas à lui répondre. Il n'avait pas de réponse, juste des impressions alors il se contenta de fuir la chambre sans même regarder en arrière.

_Suddenly my eyes are open, (Soudain mes yeux sont ouverts,)_

_Everything comes into focus, oh. (Tout est au point, Oh,)_

_We are a__ll illuminated, (Nous sommes tous illuminés,)_

_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding. __(Les lumières brillent sur nos visages, aveuglantes)_

_We are, we are, blinding (nous sommes, nous sommes aveuglés)_

_We are, we are, blinding (nous sommes, nous sommes aveuglés)_

Suite à ça le jeune homme se renferma encore plus sur lui-même. S'attacher à Allen avait été une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû. S'en persuader était d'autant plus facile qu'il était en ce moment-même à l'autre bout du monde en train de combattre des Akuma… avec tous les autres exorcistes. Edward se concentrait donc uniquement sur la tâche qu'il s'était lui-même donné. Rentrer chez lui. Il n'était pas devenu désagréable, ni distant mais personne ne pouvait se prétendre ami avec lui. Il faisait parti du décor et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait pouvoir rentrer chez lui sans rien avoir qui le retiendrait ici. Il s'était sentit si mal lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Allen, il ne voulait décemment pas reproduire cette erreur. Il décida même de ne pas se rendre au congrès d'Amérique. Pourtant toute l'équipe de Reevers y était convié mais il déclina poliment. De toute façon personne n'insista.

Il avait apparemment bien fait de ne pas y aller lorsqu'il apprit tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous les troisièmes exorcistes morts. Kanda aussi probablement. Allen était maintenant en prison. Il avait réussi à se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi. Au moins il ne l'aurait pas dans son champ de vision. Il n'aurait personne pour lui cacher son véritable objectif. Personne qui lui ferait obstacle pour rentrer chez lui. C'était mesquin, Edward en était parfaitement conscient. Allen n'avait rien fait pour tenter de le retenir ici. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait tout caché au fond de lui parce qu'Allen était bien trop gentil pour son propre bien. Cependant il avait tout vu. Bien que sur le moment il avait préféré se voiler la face, le blandinet était si facile à lire que s'en était risible. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'Allen lui-même ? Quoi qu'il en soit il avait parfaitement vu la tristesse dans le regard argenté. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, il avait comprit le ressentit d'Allen à ce moment-là. Lui-même le connaissait bien, ne l'ayant que trop vécu. « On va encore m'enlever quelqu'un. ». Mais le maudit n'avait rien dit. Parce qu'Edward avait dit lui-même qu'il voulait partir. Parce qu'Allen arrivait à faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Ed tapa du poing sur la table faisant sursauter Johnny qui était à côté de lui.

« Edward tout va bien ?

-Non plus rien ne va.

-Tu sais tu as travaillé non-stop depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. Ca va faire un an maintenant.

-Un an ? demanda-t-il en tournant un regard vide vers Johnny qui s'en alarma pour de mauvaise raison.

-Oui, oui un an. On a toujours beaucoup de boulot ici alors si tu attends une baisse de régime pour demander du temps libre tu ne risques pas d'en avoir… »

Un an. Cela faisait un an qu'il était là. Loin de son monde, loin d'Al. Sans aucune nouvelle d'eux. Les questions se pressèrent dans son esprit créant un écran à tout ce que pouvait dire l'autre scientifique à côté. Quand est-ce que ce flot de question avait disparu déjà ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait arrêté de compter les jours ? Quand avait-il oublié le temps qu'il passait dans ce monde ? Sans même s'en apercevoir il avait fait passer Amestris au second plan. Il avait toujours travaillé dessus mais était-ce avec autant d'empressement qu'au début ? Le temps passé ici était devenu si doux. Il s'y était habitué, il avait même eut du plaisir. Assez pour qu'il ait envie de rester là un peu plus longtemps. Une seule personne était responsable de ça.

« Ed mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je vais prendre l'air. »

Il se leva de sa table. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Sa tête allait certainement exploser. Il ne savait plus à quoi penser. Est-ce qu'on lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il ait envi de rester là ? C'était ainsi que fonctionnaient les illusions après tout. Dans tous les cas une seule personne pourrait lui répondre. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, sans même parler de la punition qui lui tomberait dessus si quelqu'un s'en apercevait. Edward n'avait pas les idées claires. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était donc pas le meilleur moment pour parler avec Allen. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pourrait lui demander pourtant il n'arrivait pas à trouver autre chose à faire. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, il voulait simplement pouvoir rentrer chez lui. N'avait-il pas déjà assez payé pour ça ? Etait-ce ça aussi le prix pour qu'Alphonse retrouve son corps ?

Sa tête lui faisait mal, trop d'information tournait en même temps sans qu'il n'arrive à se concentrer sur une seule. Le vacarme qu'il entendait n'aidait en rien. Soudain son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Pourquoi un tel vacarme venait de la cellule d'Allen ? Il avisa rapidement les gardes au sol, c'était mauvais, vraiment très mauvais. Son esprit se vida d'un coup pour ne lui laisser qu'une seule question « Comment allait Allen ? ». Alors il rejoignit rapidement la porte. Il pu voir le décollage de Timcampy. Assez énorme pour passer à travers le plafond. Il en resta choqué mais avait bien remarqué Allen dans la bouche du golem. Alors il s'élança à leur suite sans faire attention au reste. Bien qu'il remarqua deux autres personnes dans la cellule cela ne l'intéressa pas. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était pour l'autre jeune homme.

_Suddenly my eyes are open, (Soudain mes yeux sont ouverts,)_

_Everything comes into focus, oh. (Tout est au point, Oh,)_

_We are __all illuminated, (Nous sommes tous illuminés,)_

_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding. __(Les lumières brillent sur nos visages, aveuglantes)_

_We are, we are, blinding (nous sommes, nous sommes aveuglés)_

_We are, we are, blinding (nous sommes, nous sommes aveuglés)_

Il courait maintenant à travers la forêt. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration était désordonnée. Il revoyait sans cesse Allen s'envoler avec Timcampy sans savoir où il allait. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. C'était lui qui devait le ramener chez lui. Lui qui devait lui ouvrir une porte pour rentrer dans son monde et enfin retrouver son frère. Allen était sa porte de sortie. Il n'avait pas le droit de disparaître comme ça. Il était le seul à pouvoir arranger les choses. Soudain il entendit la voix du jeune homme retentir à travers les arbres. Alors le blond dévia sa course pour arriver jusqu'à la source du bruit. Allen était seul mais aucune remarque ne lui vint. Il ne voulait pas savoir si l'exorciste parlait seul ou non, ce n'était pas sa priorité.

« Allen ! »

Le blandinet se tourna vers lui. Son visage marquait pleinement sa surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là apparemment. C'est sûr qu'il avait été rapide pour le coup, surtout pour un scientifique. Finalement il eut le droit à ce sourire. Il se sentit à nouveau mal pour une raison inconnue. Son inconscient réagit alors à sa place prenant la réponse caractéristique qu'il utilisait tout le temps. L'ancien alchimiste s'avança et attrapa brusquement le col du blandinet. Peu importait la forme étrange qui l'entourait.

« C'est à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il apparemment prit de court.

-C'est ce sourire qui maintient mon illusion. C'est avec ça que tu fais en sorte que je reste là ?

-Ed… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Pourquoi ?! A quoi ça te sert de faire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi ? Je n'ai pas encore assez payé ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus ? Explique-moi… »

Sa voix se brisa alors que sa prise se desserrait. Une ou deux larmes avaient réussies à se frayer un chemin en dehors de ses yeux mais il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Il regardait Allen, il attendait une réponse qui ne viendrait certainement jamais. C'était ce qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de l'exorciste. Ce dernier leva la main et vint essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Edward attrapa cette main, il n'en pouvait juste plus. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blandinet se poser sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand et sa main se crispa sur celle de l'exorciste. Puis finalement il se laissa emporter. Un tourbillon de sentiment se libéra dans son cœur. Il ne supporta pas de voir le regard argenté se vider totalement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. C'était comme si Allen n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Comme s'il avait abandonné. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui, pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. Edward se sentit alors poussé en arrière. Faisant entièrement confiance au blandinet il se laissa faire. Il sentit alors qu'il passait quelque chose mais son esprit fut accaparé par les mots du jeune homme.

« Je ne suis pas une illusion Ed mais j'ai comprit que je ne suis pas ce que tu attendais. »

L'ancien alchimiste aurait voulu crier, il aurait voulu dire le contredire, lui faire comprendre combien il s'était trompé mais la porte se referma sur Allen. Face à lui n'était plus visible que du blanc. Rageusement il envoya son bras en avant mais celui-ci ne rencontra que du vide. Alors une deuxième fois le désespoir tomba sur ses épaules. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol alors qu'il criait contre le destin qui se moquait de lui. Il avait comprit qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Allen. Que celui-ci venait d'utiliser l'arche pour le renvoyer chez lui. Maintenant qu'il avait comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de rentrer pour être heureux. Alors Ed criait pour laisser échapper sa tristesse, sa haine, sa rancœur. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il reconnu la ville sous-terraine de central. Il était rentré chez lui mais à quel prix ? Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre il se rendait compte de combien était cruel le système de l'échange équivalent. Comment pouvait-il vivre normalement avec la dernière expression qu'il avait pu voir sur le visage d'Allen ? Il devait ouvrir la porte et repasser de l'autre côté, il fallait qu'il retrouve le blandinet, il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait l'aider.

« Nii-san ?

-Al ? »

Le cerveau de l'alchimiste dérailla totalement à ce moment là. Il sentait que plus rien n'allait. Son rire nerveux retentit sur les murs de la salle de bal. Al était vivant et avait son propre corps et ils étaient dans le même monde. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

« Nii-san, nii-san qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je suis tellement content Al et je m'en veux tellement. Je l'ai laissé et je suis avec toi. Tout est horriblement parfait. Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire quelque chose ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles nii-san ?

-D'Allen, il est là-bas, tout seul mais maintenant je suis avec toi. Je suis horrible Al, tellement horrible. Il avait tout comprit depuis le début et il a rien dit. Et moi je suis stupidement heureux d'être là avec toi. »

Alphonse ne comprit jamais réellement ce que son frère avait vécu de l'autre côté de la porte. Ed remarqua peu après être sortit de la cité engloutie que son alchimie avait totalement disparue, lui interdisant ainsi tout retour. Son doute le prix pour qu'Alphonse garde son corps alors qu'ils étaient dans le même monde. Le cruel système d'échange équivalent.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà... tout le monde a survécu?<p>

J'aimerai bien un petit retour pour savoir ce qu'elle vaut réellement, parce que c'est vraiment un essai.


End file.
